


Longing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Precious lil shits aren't they?, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longing never leaves. Even when the four of them meet, the longing never ever leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble Homestuck fic for my 300th follower on Tumblr, lifeaccordingtothedreamer! She wanted anything Homestuck related, and well, this came out :)

Longing.

That's all they ever really felt most of the time. Sure they felt other emotions here and there, that was only natural. Jane had happiness when she was baking, and Jake had excitement when he was out and about. Roxy had giddiness when she was drunk, and Dirk had adrenaline when he was strifing on the roof. It just never really got rid of the longing though. 

It was the worst for Roxy and Dirk of course, being stuck in the future where the world was dead and lonely, but Jake and Jane also felt it. Jake was all alone on an island and Jane didn't have very many friends. When the game entered their lives they always thanked it for bringing them together, no matter how much they fought. 

Roxy was the first to talk about it. The longing feeling all four had. It started off as a normal chat with Dirk, and then it moved onto moping about being unable to be even in the same time as their other best friends. After Dirk told Jake about him and Roxy being in the dead future, they also talked about the longing feeling for their friends briefly. Roxy and Jane talked about it in the game, after they were all brought together. 

Even after they all met up the longing feeling never really left. The Alpha kids always craved each others companionship, even when bitter fights and words came between them. No amount of time could ever really feed the hunger they felt for each others friendship. They were an odd bunch, probably odder than the Beta kids, but they cherished one another.

The Trickster phase was more helpful than destructive to be truthful. Roxy, Jane, and Jake may have all made a promise to get married and have lots of children, while Dirk just hated himself more and more for going along with everything, but it was also beneficial. The aftermath allowed them to slowly begin to reconcile with themselves and their friendship... even if it was cut a bit short. The Trickster fiasco made the longing in them flare up high once more, made them think about what they were doing clearly afterwards.

Despite everything the Alphas were shoved through, they still stuck together. Stuck together to help ease the longing in themselves. They were an odd bunch, yes, but they loved one another and were far closer than most realize. 


End file.
